Mending Hearts
by Takeru's Stalker
Summary: A digimon Kenato fanfic. Just as the title suggests... Someone special has died, and Yamato's the only one who really understands how Ken feels... **8-26-01 CH4 UP**
1. Prolouge

**Mending Hearts** _Prolouge_

**Disclaimer:** Digimon doesn't belong to me. Yama-chan and Ken-chan don't belong to me, though I wish they did! ::grin:: If Digimon belonged to me you'd know! It would be a yaoi-galore show! =)

**Notes:** This is a KENATO fic, which means Yama-chan and Ken-chan end up in a romantic relationship. One-sided Daikeru and Taito. Flashbacks of Kensuke/Daiken. I don't like Kensuke, I prefer Daikeru, but it worked good for this fic. =) R&R, if you wish. 

Rain hit the grass softly and dark clouds filled the sky, fitting the mood. It was a day of pain and suffering, and day to grieve over those who were gone. Those who had died.

And that was exactly what had happened. Ken Ichijouji ran a hand over his face, glad for the rain to hide his tears. Only a few days ago the most important person in the world to him had died. That person had been the reason for his existance, the reason he woke every morning, the reason he smiled, the reason he cared, the reason for everything.

He sniffled, new tears coming to his eyes. Damn human traits. Crying. What use was it anyway? It was a weak thing... to cry. But he couldn't stop it. He looked towards the "others." That was how he had always thought of them. He'd never fit into their little group. Clique. Whatever you call them. He was the outsider. Loner. With no friends. Except Davis. Davis had pulled him into the group, tried to make him apart of them, but it had never worked. The only person that he knew was Davis. Davis was the only person who had tried to make him fit. 

It wasn't long after the buriel that everybody began to drift off. Stupid Jun, who had attached herself to Yamato's shoulder, who had flown in from California. They all muttered their goodbyes to the grave, each crying their own fair share. Kari looked pretty bad, but seemed happy to have Takeru all for herself. Usually he wasn't so close to her. Perhaps he needed comforting. One would wonder, if Ken wasn't apart of their group, their friend, how come he noticed so much? He just did. He noticed everything. He was kinda proud that nothing could get by him. But right now... all he could really think about was the person buried in the grave in front of him. Soon it was only Ken still standing before the grave. He fell down on his knees, digging his fingers into the freshly packed dirt. Tears rolled down his face, mixing with the rain. He fell down on the ground and muttered, "How am I ever going to live without you, Davis?" 


	2. Chapter 1

**Mending Hearts** _Chapter 1_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon or Yama-chan, although I wish that I did. =)

**Notes:** Second chapter of my Kenato fic... All Yama third person POV. One-sided Taito and mention of one-sided Daikeru. ::grin:: On to the fic! :) Oh yah, and R&R, if you'd like. =)

Yamato collapsed on his bed. Who would've thought Davis... He picked up a small kitten that was purring as it rubbed against his ankles. _How come he had to leave me with his kitten? What am I going to do with it? And he just had to call it Kaizer. Kai-chan, I remember the nickname was,_ he thought as the kitten bit his fingers, trying to get him to play. He just shook his head and sat it on the ground, watching it pounce on a stuffed animal. 

It had been a week since the funeral. It was still hard to believe that he wasn't there. Davis was always to cheerful, so full of life. He'd probably be laughing right now and telling them not to be so sad. But that was how he was. A lot like Tai.

A picture of the brown haired, brown eyed, genki ex-leader of the digidestined entered Yamato's mind. They had been best friends... now Tai didn't even look at him the same way. Yamato had moved away to try to forget about him, to move on, but it had all come crashing down on him again. That was why he'd been so jealous of Davis and Ken. But he'd never acted like it. Of course, he was Yamato Ishida. THE uncaring, cold bastard, right? Yeah, too true. He had his reputation. And tons of fans. Heh, not like he wanted them.

He layed down on his back. Takeru and his mother had offered to let him stay at the Takaishi house, but he had declined. He would ONLY be here for another two weeks. His manager had insisted on him taking a break from work. He could always head off somewhere else, on a REAL vacation, but what was it worth?

He changed his thoughts again, thinking about the other Digidestined. From what he'd seen, Takeru and Kari had taken Davis' death the worst. Takeru, by far worse than Kari. Yamato was the only person who knew of Takeru's secret crush - or love, more accurately, other than himself. Figures that Takeru would follow after Yamato and fall for someone who could never feel the same way back. But there was nothing either of them could do. And Takeru had just smiled and congratulated Ken and Davis on finding each other. But the pain had been there. The before mentioned didn't ever leave his house. Ken Ichijouji, former child prodigy, genious. He locked himself away, didn't let any of the Digidestined visit him, although the only people who tried now were Kari and Takeru. And they never gave up hope. Or not very often. Yamato was suspicious that the only reason Kari went was because of Takeru. He himself hadn't gone to try and make Ken leave, see the truth, help him, or any of those other things. He knew that Ken would survive, and come out, in his own time. It was what Yamato would want others to do for him. And wasn't the saying "do unto others as you will have them do unto you?" 

He closed his eyes. It was past time to go to bed. He pushed all thoughts of Davis and the others from his mind, allowing himself to relax and soon fall asleep. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Mending Hearts** _Chapter 2_

**Disclaimer:** I dun own Take-chan or Hikari. Digimon is not mine, is it yours?

**Notes:** Thanks for telling me that my tags were messed up. Otherwise I may have never fixed them. You'd think after 2 plus years of HTML programming I'd get it right...? Anyway, this chapter contains one sided Daikeru, perhaps even one sided Takari. Betcha know who's on each side. ::grin:: R&R, it'll make my day!

Takeru sighed. "But he hasn't come out for a week!" he exclaimed. 

Kari shook her head. "Take-kun, we've tried all we can. It's up to him now."

The young blonde narrowed his eyes. "He's just so self-centered! Doesn't he know that we miss Davis too?"

"Yes, but he loved Davis," Kari said. "It really hurt him, broke his heart."

Takeru gritted his teeth. "Yeah, well, other people loved him too! It wasn't just K-Ken," he stuttered.

Kari's eyes widened. "Takeru, why didn't you tell anybody?"

He wiped his face with the back of his hand. "Kari, I - Davis loved Ken, and Ken loved Davis. Besides, even if Davis _did_ return my feelings, it would hurt Ken. I - didn't want to do that to him, not after what he's already been through."

"But what about you?" the light brown haired girl asked.

"I could stand it - and still can - just like my brother did," Takeru said.

"Yamato?" Kari asked before realization struck her. "But Tai's not together with anyone - oh. I see."

The blonde boy nodded. "Yeah. Not _exactly_ the same, but... If he can manage, I can too. And I've _managed_ to do so, so far."

Kari smiled. "Don't worry, Take-kun. You'll make it through. And I'll always be here for you, if you need someone to talk to... or to hold..."

Takeru returned the smile. "Thanks, Kari. I have to go now. I'll see you later."

Kari nodded and said bye as Takeru walked out the door. She looked at the table beside the chair her blonde friend had been sitting at. She stood up and picked up the white hat.

She sighed. _I didn't know, Takeru..._

**Another Note:** Takari happening? Naw, I don't think so. Although, if anyone has a specific person they'd like to see Takeru get together with, I'm open to suggestions. We can't have him bein' all angsty and alone, can we? ::grin::


	4. Chapter 3

**Mending Hearts** _Chapter 3_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ken-chan or Yama-chan. I don't own Digimon. If I did, you'd surely know. ;)

**Notes:** Umm, thanks everyone for reviewing. And finally... some Kenato content! Woohoo! Well, only a little... ::sigh:: But I'm getting there. Remember to leave your opinions on who you think I should pair Takeru up with, though don't even bother saying Kari, kay? Cause I don't like the couple! Besides, it's _way_ too common! And remember, R&R, please!

Ken paused at the hotel door. He had already knocked but nobody had answered. He turned around and took a couple of steps before the door opened and a young man appeared. The blue haired boy turned around to stare at the other.

"Hey, Ken. What ya want?" Yamato asked, surprised to see the younger boy there.

Ken blinked and said, "I - uh... Takeru told me that you had Davis' kitten..."

Yamato nodded and stepped back, pushing the door open and motioning for Ken to enter.

The younger boy walked in, looking around the room. It was quite nice. Yamato must've gotten one of the more expensive suites. Now that he was a famous singer he could afford such.

Yamato shut the door. "Do you want some tea or a coke?" he asked.

"Um - tea, thank you," Ken said.

Yamato nodded and walked through a doorway that probably led to the kitchen.

Ken walked to a picture that was sitting on the entertainment center. In it all of the Digidestined were squished together. His gaze traveled to Davis who was standing between Kari and himself. He was grinning.

The blue haired boy turned away and continued looking around the room. On the end table beside the couch was a picture of Yamato and Takeru. They had always been very close, and at times even the best of friends. Ken sighed. It was a lot more than he had ever had. His brother and he hadn't ever really gotten along, although Ken had admired the older boy and looked up to him.

Yamato walked back into the room with two cups. He handed Ken one of the cups. "You _do_ like hot tea, right?" he asked.

Ken nodded and looked towards the blonde. "Thank you," he said. "And sorry for bothering you."

Yamato shook his head. "You're not bothering me. I've been pretty bored, actually." _Pretty_ bored was an understatement.

"But what about your brother and your other friends - you _could_ hang out with them," Ken said, taking a sip of his tea.

Yamato shrugged. "Dunno. Guess I just haven't ever really fit in with them. It's okay, though. Only a week and a half before I leave again."

Ken nodded, understanding not fitting in. He kind of wondered why he'd gone to see Yamato... he didn't even know him... The blonde was the only one who hadn't tried to drag him out of the house. Maybe it was because Yamato would understand him...

"You came here to see the kitten, right?" Yamato asked. He set his cup down on the table and started walking towards yet another doorway. (A.N. I say, nice hotel room ya got thar, Yama-chan.)

Ken quickly put his cup down beside Yamato's and followed the blonde.

Yamato stood to one side of the doorway as Ken entered the bedroom. A little black and white striped kitten looked up at him. It meowed then jumped off the bed and jumped at Ken's pants. The blue haired boy giggled softly and picked up the kitten. It licked his nose and started purring as it rubbed against his face.

"I- should be going soon," Ken said. 

Yamato nodded. "You can take the kitten if you want."

The other boy shook his head. "No, Davis left him to you." He handed the kitten to Yamato. "I really should be going. Thanks for letting me see the kitten. Bye."

Ken rushed out of the apartment and fell down on the floor against the wall. He wiped away a few stray tears, a not-so-long-ago event playing in his mind...

_**Flashback**_

"Here, Davis, it's for you," Ken said handing the other boy a box."

"For me? It's not even my birthday or anything like that!" Davis exclaimed, opening the lid. A little black and white head looked up at him, then meowed. "Aww, how cute!" Then he glomped his blue haired boyfriend. "Thanks!" he exclaimed.

Ken smiled as Davis hugged the kitten. "I think I'm gonna call him... Kaizer!" Davis said, grinning. "Kai-chan!"

_**/Flashback**_

Yamato opened the door to his apartment and knelt on the floor beside Ken. "C'mon, let's get back inside," he said, helping Ken get up and walk back into the blonde's apartment.

**Another Note:** Hrm... I surprised myself by writing that Kensuke flashback... It turned out pretty good, considering. I congratulate myself, for being able to write that _small_ scene... Y'know, the one reason I wish I liked Ken and Davis as a couple is because of the number of fanfics and fan art out there for them. Why can't everybody just be interested in Daikeru, damnit! ::grin:: I'm okay now... R&R, please, and tell me who ya think Takeru should get paired up with! ^_^


	5. Chapter 4

**Mending Hearts** _Chapter 4_

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, neither Ken-chan, Yama-chan, OR Digimon belong to me. But if I had a pick of one other charas, you know who _I_'d choose! ::grin::

**Notes:** umm... shounen ai... boy boy thoughts... get the point... Yama and Ken agonizing over each other... ::grin:: More stupidity from the author... wait! That's me! Dangit! ^^

>><<

Ken opened his eyes to a foreign room. His eyes narrowed and he sat up, looking around before remembering.

He fell back on the soft bed, the earlier events coming back to mind. He'd cried... in front of... Yamato. He looked over at the clock. 6:56 AM. _Kami, Mother and Father must be really worried... I hope they haven't called the police..._

"Hey," a voice said from the doorway.

"Hi Yamato," Ken said, climbing off the bed to his feet. "Thanks for letting me stay, but I really should go."

"Don't worry about it," the blonde said. "And you don't have to leave yet-"

"But my Mother and Father-" Ken started.

Yamato smiled. "Don't worry, I called them and told them you were staying over here for the night." Ken gave a satisfied nod. At least then his parents wouldn't be calling the police. "Anyway," Yamato continued, "why don't I fix us something to eat? Anything in particular you'd like?"

Ken shrugged. He _was_ a little hungry, and the blonde had a reputation for being a great cook... He nodded, accepting the offer of breakfast. "I don't care. Whatever you want to fix," he said, maintaining an air of indifference.

The blonde grinned. "Yes! Of course! You're _SO_ enthusiastic!" He turned around as if to leave, then paused and looked over his shoulder. "It'll be about thirty minutes. You can borrow some of my clothes to change into. We're about the same size, I think." He chuckled lightly, continuing, "The only guy other than myself who can wear my clothing." Then he left, heading in the direction of the kitchen.

Ken sighed. It would be nice to have a clean pair of clothes on, and he could always return them to Yamato the next day. Having decided, he walked to the blonde's closet and gave it a full inspection. _Does he only wear dark colours?_ the blue haired boy wondered. He finally settled on a pair of (really) tight black pants and blue silky long sleeved shirt.

It was probably close to thirty minutes later when Ken showed up in the dining room/kitchen. He looked at the ground self-consciously as he walked to the table and sat down, feeling the blonde's eyes on him the whole way.

Breakfast didn't take long, and after helping clean the dishes (although Yamato had insisted that he not), the blue haired boy decided that it was time for him to head home.

"Well at least let me drive you to your place," Yamato offered.

"I'll be fine," Ken said, shaking his head. Really the reason he wanted to walk was to be alone and think.

"Okay," Yamato said. "See you around."

"Bye," Ken said, leaving the hotel. He sighed as he pondered over everything that had happened. So it wasn't that bad. The blonde happened to be a pretty understanding person, and, at least, quiet when it was needed. But why was he starting to feel... something... for him? That shy feeling that arose almost never in the blue haired boy had made itself present earlier. _And why do I have this want to see him again, soon?_ Ken gritted his teeth. It was just an attraction, nothing more. A mere attraction. 

... right?

>><<

Yamato sighed. There was something... different about the blue haired boy. Something about him that made the blonde want more... want to get to know him better.

He shrugged it off. It was nothing. Besides, Ken _probably_ didn't feel the same about him. Hell, nobody that the blonde had really liked had ever liked him back... for that fact nobody (outside his family), really _liked_ him, for him.

_I_ really _need something to do..._ he thought. _Maybe I'll go for a walk or something..._ Yamato nodded to himself, having decided, and walked to his room to change.

>><<

**End Notes:** whew! ::lets out inheld breath:: So we've gotten to the part where they start _thinking_ about each other! =D Expect about 2 more chapters... ^^ 


End file.
